


Adjust to This

by Kalloway



Category: Generator Gawl
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ryo, Koji, and the first summer of a new future.





	Adjust to This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallihensia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/gifts).



> Originally posted December 1, 2012.
> 
> "Much-belated fic-or-treat."

Summer. Five weeks without classes, which meant five weeks without much of anything to do. Koji and Ryo had both been tutoring for extra pocket money, and Gawl had found a job washing dishes on weekends at a small restaurant. It kept him out of trouble most of the time, and he could walk Masami to and from work. That hadn't ended for break, but the tutoring jobs had gotten sparse.

Which left Koji and Ryo without much to do, except lay around, wish for air conditioning, and read about the history they'd mostly been denied.

For the briefest of moments, a breeze stirred and fluttered the pages of Ryo's book. He looked up from where he had settled on his stomach just in time to watch Koji brush his bangs back from where they'd blown into his face.

Ryo smiled, and when Koji noticed him smiling, almost managed to echo it.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Koji questioned. Ryo almost frowned - there was nothing terribly nice about the heat, humidity, sweat, misery and general boredom of the summer.

Except that it was wonderful. The heat, humidity, sweat... Nights when it was still too hot to lay close to Koji despite the sun having set... Compared to what they'd averted?

He couldn't have asked for anything better.

"Yeah," Ryo said after a moment. "It really is."


End file.
